


Oh, this kiss! This kiss!

by sapphire_child



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: then_theres_us, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_child/pseuds/sapphire_child
Summary: Turning to look at Rose, still gazing fondly at the message on the wall and biting her lip in that endearing way she has, he decides very abruptly to do something very foolish and not the least bit reckless.





	Oh, this kiss! This kiss!

They’re on their way to Jackie’s flat, Rose laden down with a backpack bursting with washing and the Doctor swinging their linked hands when he sees it.

A hand that is both impossible and familiar, scrawled in chalk on a wall. The last word is particularly hasty, as though the mysterious author was in a hurry to leave. He stops and laughs at it, unintentionally bringing Rose to a standstill too and once she’s read it she laughs too.

“Aw. That’s sweet innit?” she squirms a little, giddy with happiness. She doesn’t seem to recognise the handwriting and he’s glad. He doesn’t want to think about it, not when things are so good – when they’re as good as the last few day have been.

Lots of good adventures, lots of laughter, and an almost unreasonable amount of fun – it’s actually been too good to be true, if he’s honest with himself. Not that the Doctor hasn’t always had a pessimistic streak in him, but he’s kind of been waiting for the punch line.

Then again...

Turning to look at Rose, still gazing fondly at the message on the wall and biting her lip in that endearing way she has, he decides very abruptly to do something very foolish and not the least bit reckless.

Screw the punch line. Why not live a little?

He uses their linked hands to reel her in, tugging until she falls off balance and staggers into him, laughing. He takes advantage of her being off balance, bringing his arms around her to hold her steady as he ducks his head quickly, before he can change his mind.

It’s not much of a kiss, as far as kisses go, but it’s sweet nonetheless and Rose gives an abrupt giggle when he pulls back.

“What was that?” she wants to know, blushing all over in the loveliest shade of pink.

“Well we can’t let somebody’s handiwork go to waste now can we?” he grins and his ears are burning as he swings her hand in his and scratches his neck with the other. Pointing ahead with their linked hands he nods towards her mums flat. “Shall we?”

Still smiling like a pair of lunatics, they walk hand in hand to the stairwell.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155122168@N03/38084886331/in/photostream/)


End file.
